A Roundhouse Kick to the Face
by Grellexiting
Summary: "I want to talk to you about Eren, Corporal." Mikasa faces Corporal Levi with a demand to leave Eren alone, and learns just why they say a roundhouse kick to the face is to be avoided at all cost. Violence, mentions of sex and adult themes. No smut, rated M for safety of my own butt.


This is my first story published.

Warning: includes violence, slight adult themes and mentions of sex, etc. Levi x Eren is boy x boy, if you do not approve; simply leave.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the writing, characters © Hajime Isayama, plot idea from *imagineereri* on tumblr.

* * *

**A Roundhouse Kick to the Face**

"What do you want, Ackerman?"

I nodded my head towards a secluded part of the stable, not bothering to make sure Levi was following. Crossing my arms, I put a foot up against the wall behind me before turning my head to face my company, letting my gaze wander down to meet his.

"I want to talk to you about Eren, Corporal." I said clearly, not caring to keep my stance noticeably respectful. He might scare others, but he didn't intimidate me one bit.

"Ah, it's Jaeger, huh... So? What about him?" His tone was arrogant, confident and had a slight tinge of interest around the edges. Levi sat down on a crate, arms folded and legs crossed at the thigh, and met my gaze with just as much fire in his eyes. Letting a snort pass I lowered my voice to a quiet– albeit clear –murmur: "Don't even try sir, you know _exactly _what I mean."

For just a moment, a tiny, tiny millisecond, I saw something flicker in his eyes. It was something I couldn't quite identify, but was what could have been a small hint of alarm at my words. Levi's face and posture remained apathetic and casual, though there was a spark of irritation hidden underneath his otherwise uncaring attitude. "Oi, I don't understand who gave you the thought of speaking like that to me, Ackerman, but you should know your place."

"Apologies, sir. But what _I _don't understand, Corporal Levi, is you're doing to Eren. Care to tell me a little bit about that, sir?" I managed to keep my anger to a minimum, my tone coming out more respectful than I thought it would considering the situation we were in.

Levi huffed and kept his eyes locked with mine. "What about us? Why is it any kind of business of yours what Jaeger and I do behind closed doors?" I winced inwardly, taking a breath to steady myself from the sudden spark of fear leaping through my being from his stare. His face was blank like always, but his eyes were enough.

"It's my business because it involves Eren! I'm not the only one to notice, we know what you're doing. Every day, Eren comes to breakfast with new bruises, and he's always limping after he's been with you! What is it about Eren that makes you so inclined to hurt him?" I shake off my fear and put up a rough front, speaking loudly without yelling and tightening my fists against the wall behind me.

"I'd advise you to not speak so disrespectfully in the future Ackerman, it might prove to be counter-productive." The short man in front of me simply regarded me with cool eyes, uncrossing his legs to stare at me before putting a leg over the other once again. His eyes roamed my clenched hands and then parted from me, throwing a look over his shoulder to where Eren was brushing Levi's horse completely unaware of the argument taking place a few rows down.

I growled under my breath and kept my voice down as best I could, but the words still came out a bit too loudly: "I have no reason to respect you sir, not with what you're doing to my brother. I'd appreciate it if you would leave him alone, you're disgusting! Eren doesn't need you and he sure as_ hell_ doesn't _love_ you!"

I was about to continue my angry telling, when I was suddenly cut off by a boot colliding with the side of my face. Gasping at the pain, I watched as blood sputtered from my mouth and stained my shirt, my nose dripping red onto the barn floor. I'd barely had time to recover from the dizziness when a small knee planted itself in my stomach, a kick quickly coming from above to hit me in the small of my back. Falling to the ground, I groaned and tried to open my eyes, only to find one of them already swelling shut from the first kick.

I lied back down leaving my good eye open, hearing confused whispers all around us as Levi grabbed a cloth from his inner pocket to wipe the blood and dirt from his shoe, letting out an aggravated "Tch!" when Eren suddenly came running towards us with a panicked look on his face.

"Mikasa! What-!" He cut himself off, sliding to a stop beside me and turning to face Levi. "Corporal, what are you doing?! Mikasa hasn't done anything wrong! In fact, we would all be dead without her!" His voice was defiant, and I heard more than saw everyone else in the stable marvel at his bravery to dare stand up to the Corporal that way.

Levi clicked his tongue and cocked his head to the side, walking up to Eren with a bored stance. I growled again, immediately quietening at the glare he threw me."She was being outrageously disrespectful, this is simply discipline."

I glared at what I could see of him as he came up to us, and he shot me a dirty look before dragging a finger down Eren's cheek and murmuring to him with a whine as to keep the words from everyone else close-by.

"Eren my dear, your _sister_ accused me of _hurting_ you... She called me _disgusting_..." Eren glanced down at me in disbelief, his breath hitching as that vile _monster _of a man let his fingers caress Eren's neck, stroking and nudging his chin up with smooth touches. I felt the anger bubbling inside me, but lied still in favor of not hurting myself further.

"She said you didn't _need _me, darling... That's a lie though, right?" I could see Eren silently agree with him, his knees shaking weakly as the older man buried his face in the taller's neck, breathing in his scent and nuzzling his skin gently. Once again I had to keep myself from letting my fuming rage explode, why was he doing this? Was he doing this just to aggravate me? He had to be!

"_I_ need you Eren... I might hurt you sometimes, but you like it, don't you?" His voice was so _fucking smooth, _even I had to admit it was nothing short of silky. Eren nodded with a dazed look and a pathetic whimper. "I like it too, sweetheart, I _love _it, and quite honestly... I love _you, _Eren... I love you, and no thing or no one will ever change that fact." He practically _cooed_, and as I pushed myself to a sitting position against Eren's legs I both heard and felt him turn into a pile of dizzy, aroused goo at Levi's words.

"_C-Corporal..._I love you, too..." My eyes widened at the quiet, husky words coming from Eren's mouth, and I was left to lay in complete horror on the hay-strewn floor as the boy I deemed my brother was dragged out of my sight and into the castle, most likely to be made a mess of until night fell.

It took months for my bruises– both physical and mental –to heal and that, my friends, is why I never again opposed a man with a liking to a dick and a kick.

* * *

The end. If you liked it– or if you didn't like it, whichever suits your fancy –I'd like a review, telling me what was good/bad and what I can do to improve.


End file.
